Rex and Weevil's Worst Trade
by Musical Ninja
Summary: One-Shot. Yugi and Friends were on their way to a new theme park when Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood show wanting to trade for their Ritz Bits. Lossly based of a Simpson's Ritz Bits commercial that I saw when I was a kid.


**Disclaimer:**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! This anime/manga is property of the creator, Kazuki Takahashi.

**Author's Note:**I got this idea when I remembered that Simpson's Mini Ritz commercial from years ago. I thought it was funny, so I decided to post it as a one-shot.

* * *

**Rex and Weevil's Worst Trade**

It was a nice normal Saturday in Domino City. Everyone was going about their usual Saturday activities such as going to the park or the movies. In fact, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea were already heading to a new theme park that opened up the month before.

They were just minding their own business talking, laughing, and sharing snacks-one of which was a box of Ritz Bits s'mores that Yugi bought a mini-mart that they passed-when the last two people they wanted to run into showed up; it was Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood.

Tristan groaned and asked, "What do you guys want this time?"

"Yeah. We were just on our way to Magical Land," said Tea, "We've been planning this trip since the grand opening last month."

"Oh. You don't have to worry," Weevil assured them, "This won't take too much of your time."

"If you and Rex want a duel, we don't have time today," said Yugi, "It's like tea said, we're busy."

"Yeah," said Joey, "So we'll see ya later."

The group got ready to leave, but Rex and Weevil got in their way again. Joey groaned and said, "You two are really startin' to get under my skin."

Rex cleared his throat and said, "We couldn't help but notice that you bought the last box of Ritz Bits s'mores that was in the mini-mart that we passed."

Yugi laughed and said, "Oh! We did? Well, lucky day for us, then."

"Yeah. Sorry, guys." said Joey, "But we bought 'em first, so we're eatin' 'em."

"Perhaps we could trade for them." Weevil suggested.

Knowing that this wasn't gonna stop anytime soon, Yugi and his friends decided to see what they wanted to trade for the crackers.

Rex took out a Blue-Eyes White Dragon made of white chocolate and said, "I'll trade you this rare Blue-Eyes White Chocolate Dragon for the box. It's mint condition."

Tristan snapped off the tip of the tail and said, "Not anymore." This caused both Rex to freak out, while Weevil looked annoyed and Yugi's group just laughed.

"I told you they wouldn't go for it," said Weevil, "We'll have to go with plan B."

Rex sighed and said, "Alright. But I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this." He faced Yugi and his friends again and held out a Red-Eyes Black Dragon card and said, "Fine, I'll through in my second Red-Eyes Black Dragon. The one Wheeler has is only one of the red-eyes that I had."

Then Weevil held out a card of a beautiful woman with light green hair and yellow eyes. She wore a white dress decorated with flowers, on her right wrist was a flower bracelet, and on her head was a tiara made of what looked like plants. She also had butterfly wings on her back.

Weevil grinned and said, "I'll even through in my Butterfly Princess."

Yugi thought about it for a moment, and then he saw how Joey and Tea were looking at the cards that Rex and Weevil were holding in front of them. He could tell that they really wanted those cards, plus he figured that he'd have to be out of his mind to pass up rare cards like those. Although he couldn't stop wondering why they wanted those crackers so bad.

Tristan pulled him aside and said, "Don't worry, Yugi, I got this." and then he turned back to Weevil and Rex and said, "Deal." and then he swapped with them.

Yugi and his friends started to walk away with their spoils when they heard Rex yell, "Hey! This box is empty!"

Tristan, who had cleverly hidden the crackers simply replied, "You said the box."

Weevil and Rex groaned and Weevil yelled, "That was by far the worst trade ever!"

"Agreed," said Rex.

Yugi and the gang were just getting the train that was supposed to head to Magical Land. Tea and Joey thanked Tristan for getting them the new cards, but Yugi couldn't stop wondering why Rex and Weevil wanted their snack so badly.

"This is so cool!" said Joey, "Now i've got tweo Red-Eyes! maybe I can make two headed Red-Eyes Black Dragon next time I duel."

Tea just stared at her new card and said, "This Butterfly Princess is so pretty!"

"Why do you think they wanted these so bad?" Yugi asked.

"They must _really_ love Ritz Bits," Joey said, as he put away his new card.

Tea put her new card away as well and said, "I don't know. I think it's about that contest."

"Contest?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. If you find a mini Blue-Eyes White Dragon in a box of Ritz Bits, you win four tickets to the premiere of The Amazing Spiderman," Tea explained.

"Cool!" said Tristan. And then he pulled out a tiny Blue-Eyes White Dragon and said, "I guess it's a good thing I kept this when I handed the box over."

Yugi, Joey, and Tea all stared wide-eyed at Tristan. And then they cheered happily knowing that since Tristan won the tickets, they would all get to see the movie. When the train stopped, the group went to the Magical Land and had lots of fun. After their fun day at the theme park, everyone went home, still excited that they would get to see "The Amazing Spiderman" when it premiered.

* * *

**Author's Note 2:** So, what did you people think? Was it good? I hope it was funny. Please review and tell me.


End file.
